Idyll
Av: Henrik Pontoppidan NÄR SKÖRDETIDEN ÄR LYCKLIGT TILL ÄNDA och sommarens fåglar har dragit bort och säden ligger väl gömd i stackar och lador kan det ibland hända att folk, bäst som de går omkring och har bråttom med att förbereda sig för vintern, överraskas av en rad festligt strålande solskensdagar. Det blir en sådan växtlighet att bonden riktigt ängsligt sneglar på sin nya råg, som skjuter i vädret som på en vårdag. Groddar och spillda sädeskorn, som för länge sedan har pressat sig ner i jorden och gett sig i vinterns våld, far med ens upp i långa strån och ser sig omkring som i glad förvåning från dikeskanter och stubbåkrar. Skogarna sväller i brokig prakt och här och där i bondens trädgårdar börjar fruktträden skjuta nya blomknoppar. Men plötsligt en natt sveper en frostkall vind över landet; och folk som på morgonen tittar ut genom fönstret på sina blomstersängar ser träden hänga med bladen — festglansen är som bortblåst. Ängarna vissnar; rågåkern tynar bort. I tunga oktoberdimmor rullar vintern långsamt fram över rostbruna och rävröda skogar. Bonden huttrar och går in i sitt varma hus, där hustrun går och pysslar i mjuka, varma filtskor och städar efter den oroliga sommaren. De har sitt på det torra. De kan lugnt sätta sig till vila i den välsignat långa vinterdvalan, som inte störs utan tvärtom förljuvas av tröskmaskinens trevliga surrande och det trivsamma ljudet av torparens trägna slaga borta på loggolvet. Men ännu ett ouppfyllt krav har sommaren efterlämnat åt dem: det är den stora mickelsmässofesten. Rike Mads Monsens son, den stilige Olav, stod en eftermiddag inne bakom drängstugans fönster och sträckte på sina lemmar efter middagsluren när pigan Ane gick över gårdsplanen och in i ladugården till en juversjuk ko, som skulle mjölkas var tredje timme. Han stoppade pipan, tog ner mössan från en spik i dörrposten och gick långsamt ut. Borta i ladugården kom han bakom Ane, som hade ställt ifrån sig mjölkspannen för att fästa ena strumpebandet. Han tänkte smyga sig fram och ta henne om benet; men i samma ögonblick vände hon sig om och när hon fick se vem det var lät hon hastigt kjolen falla ner och rodnade. "Du blev väl inte rädd, Ane?" sade han och stod kvar i dörren. "Nä", svarade hon buttert, tog spannen och skrevade över den fulla gödselrännan, stack sedan in kjolen mellan knäna och satte sig vid en stor röd ko, som långsamt vände huvudet mot henne med ett lidande uttryck när hon började dra i spenarna. Ane var en liten adertonårig rulta som drängarna aldrig kunde låta vara i fred. Hon var en torparflicka nere från husen" och såg så förtryckt och sjaskig ut att alla ansåg sig utan samvetskval kunna behandla henne hur de ville. Det var otänkbart att någon av de unga männen skulle gå förbi henne utan att nypa henne någonstans där hon var som fylligast; och även om den behandlingen ännu inte hade haft obehagliga följder för henne så hade den i alla fall präglat hennes väsen och framför allt hennes blick som — skygg och surmulen — bevakade alla manshänder som kom i hennes närhet. Olav hade också ända sedan den dag då hon togs i tjänst på gården betraktat henne som sin rättmätiga egendom, fastän han mycket väl visste att hon var förlovad med en viss Mathias — en ynklig stackare som lät sig utnyttjas av bönderna till allt slags arbete, som att tömma latringroparna och rensa upp de igenslammade myrdikena. Inte för att Ane var någon skönhet. Som hon satt där framåtböjd under kon med ett gammalt yllehuckle om huvudet, knutet under hakan i en oformlig knut, liknade hon mer ett troll än en människa. Olav hade också länge tvekat om han skulle ha något med henne att göra; men nu hade han bestämt sig. Under de senaste dagarna hade han tagit de inledande stegen. Han hade ställt sig alldeles bredvid henne med ryggen lutad mot den sjuka kons bakdel, med händerna i byxfickorna och fötterna långt framme. Pipan dinglade fritt ner från munnen. Det var sommarlikt varmt där inne under det låga taket, där tretton varma kor stod och daskade sig över ryggen med de smetiga svansarna. En stank av ångande gödselvatten strömmade då och då genom den halvmörka ladugården och blandade sig med den genomträngande lukten av morots- och rovblast. De var ensamma i den stora längan; och vid varje liten rörelse som Olav gjorde gick det ett ryck genom Anes kropp — ända ut i de tjocka röda händerna — varvid kon åter vred på huvudet i båset och såg på henne med stora, tålmodigt lidande ögon. Olav, som märkte hennes skygghet, kunde inte låta bli att dra på smilbandet. "Hon är allt lättmjölkad", sade han sedan med anspelning på kon och utan att ta pipan ur munnen. Ja. Han såg länge självbelåtet leende ner på henne. Ljuset från ett fönster föll i en bred strimma över hans lockiga gula hår, varav en tjock test stack fram under den bakåtskjutna mössan. Plötsligt upptäckte han att Anes överkropp skakade. Och när han tittade närmare efter gled ett par tårar ner genom smutsen på hennes kinder. "Vad fan! ..." började han och tog äntligen pipan ur munnen. I detsamma släppte hon juvret och slängde sitt huckleklädda huvud ner på armen. Strax därefter hörde han henne snyfta. "Jag tror Gud hjälpe mig att du har blivit tossig, Ane. Vad tar det åt dig?" "Du kan väl låta mig vara", muttrade hon nere i förklädet. "Jag har aldrig gjort nån av er nånting. Ni ska låta mig vara ..." "Herregud, lilla Ane — jag har ju inte gjort dig nåt illa, vet jag. Vad tar du vid dig så där för? ... Jag ville ju bara fråga dig om vi inte skulle ha oss en dans i morgon på mickelsmässofesten. Det är väl inget att åbäka sig för, skulle jag tro. — Men nu kan det göra detsamma. Vi kan ju vara lika goa vänner för det, tänker jag." Han gjorde en rörelse som för att gå. Men Ane hade plötsligt blivit tyst och hade till och med lyft huvudet lite från armen för att höra bättre. Men nu hördes träskosteg ute på gården. Olav klev hastigt över gödselrännan och smög sig bort genom bakdörren ut till gödselstaden. Det var fadern som äntligen hade vaknat ur middagsluren. Han blev stående i en tankfull ställning med hatten i handen på nedersta steget av boningshusets ganska höga stentrappa och kliade sig bakom ena örat med pipskaftet. Rike Mads Monsen var en reslig karl med slätrakat ansikte och svällande röda läppar, som alltid var liksom fuktiga av flott. Ovanför den låga pannan buskade sig ett tjockt, grått, smålockigt hår som växte långt ner i nacken på honom och långt fram över öronen, där det var hopväxt med ett par små polisonger. Han hade väl stått en tio minuter försjunken i betraktelser, om vilkas natur han dock bara hade högst oklara föreställningar, när gårdens lagårdsdräng, "Lillelavs", kom in genom porten med en skyffel på axeln. Det var en liten blek krabat på 12-13 år med en redan alldeles hopsjunken kropp och krokiga knän. På huvudet hade han en gammal soldatmössa som satt ända ner över de stora, blåfrusna öronen; de nakna fötterna släpade på ett par tunga, järnbeslagna träskor och hans fingrar var stela och svarta av att ha rotat i den våta jorden i rovstukorna. När han kom in på gården ställde han skyffeln mot väggen vid porten och gick vidare med långa steg och huvudet nerböjt mellan axlarna — som en gammal arbetare. Och när han på lite avstånd hörde skyffeln falla vände han genast om och reste upp den. "Det är rätt, Lillelavs! Så ska det vara!" sade hans husbonde uppmuntrande och satte äntligen på sig hatten medan Lavs lyfte huvudet, som om han först nu lade märke till honom. Sedan Mads Monsen ännu en liten stund hade stått och samlat sig efter den långa middagsvilan tände han pipan och ställde sig i den öppna porten för att härifrån hålla ett öga på sitt arbetsfolk ute på åkern. Men dimman låg just då så tät över byn att man knappt kunde se tvärsöver bydammen. Bara i söder skymtades bakom en stenmur ett sluttande torpgärde, på vars steniga mark en kutryggig gamling gick och knogade bakom en liten svankryggig och krokbent häst, som slet i selen och efter bästa förmåga släpade plogen genom rågstubben. Byn låg i en förfärlig sörja efter fyra dagars ruskväder. En rad feta ankor kom vaggande mittpå vägen från bydammen och tycktes med stort välbehag plaska genom den jämna grå välling som låg över körbanan. Borta hos länsman gol en tupp. För övrigt var det alldeles tyst. Plötsligt var det någon som hostade inne i dimman bakom loggaveln. Fyra fattiggummor med tunga risknippen på ryggen kom i en tyst rad — den ena efter den andra — traskande genom sörjan, som med ett plaskande ljud stänkte högt upp under kläderna på dem. "Guds hjälp med arbetet!" sade Mads Monsen som alltid var faderligt vänlig, mot fattigfolk. Och det svarades med ett frammumlat "tack" från var och en av gummorna allteftersom de gick förbi honom. Men just som den sista hade kommit mittför honom lät hon sin börda glida ner från ryggen; och medan de andra tyst fortsatte sin väg satte hon sig andfådd på knippan i det att hon tryckte handen mot sidan med ett klagande stön. Det var Anes mor, en lång, medelålders kvinna med gulbrunt mumieansikte som det rann svett och dimma om. Trasorna på hennes magra kropp var dyvåta; och ovanför ett par uppblötta tygkängor, som var snörda på fötterna med segelgarn, såg man — som hon satt just då — nedre delen av de nerstänkta, nakna vaderna, som var knöliga av uppsvällda ådror. "Va ... är det du, Maren An's?" utbrast Mads Monsen. "Du kommer från skogen?" Kvinnan nickade bara; hon hade ännu inte hämtat andan så att hon kunde tala. "Från Västerskogen?" Ja. "Jaså då. Hur går det annars därhemma hos er?" "A, Gud hjälpe oss!" stönade kvinnan och fortsatte att torka sig i det lilla leverbruna ansiktet med en flik av kjolen. Men plötsligt tog Mads Monsen pipskaftet ur munnen och tittade ner på henne med uppspärrade ögon. "Vad för nåt? ... Jag tror min själ att du nu är på väg igen, Maren." Kvinnan slutade att torka sig, snöt sig i kjolen och lutade huvudet i handen utan att svara. "Är det det elfte, Maren?" "Det är det elfte — ja." "Men — Herre Jesu död och pina! — tar det då aldrig slut med er två? Det finns ju i alla fall resonlighet i allting." "Ja, Gud vet vad det är — Mads Mon'? Jag tycker det ofta går så här i världen att di som har nåt att ge barna sina di får inte nåra. Men så snart fattiglappen hänger bökserna över sänggaveln så — " Mads Monsen måste åter ta pipan ur munnen. Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta högt. Men då tittade kvinnan plötsligt på honom med en ilsken blick och sade: "Ja, du har lätt för att prata du, Mads! Du kunde ha låtit mig vara i fred den gången — så hade kanske både ett och annat varit annorlunda. Det ska du veta!" "Så, så", tystade bonden henne, röd i ansiktet, och såg sig ängsligt omkring. "Låt oss inte prata om den gamla historien ... Jag har ju också många gånger gett dig ett bra handtag, vet jag." Kvinnan mumlade några obegripliga ord, reste sig sedan och fick med en del besvär upp risknippet på ryggen igen. "Ja adjö då, Maren!" ropade Mads Monsen efter henne. "Och så ses vi ju i morgon på mickelsmässofesten. Ta gärna med dig alla ungarna. Ni ska min själ inte komma att lida nöd!" Maren An's och hennes man hade sin bostad i en samling grå lerhyddor, kallade "Åhusen", som låg nere vid ett vidsträckt kärr där en liten å rann ut. Själva byn med kyrka och åtta—tio ståtliga bondgårdar låg vackert och skyddat uppe mellan kullarna, som gav den lä för de hårda nordan- och västanvindarna. Särskilt på våren, när fruktträden i böndernas trädgårdar stod i blom och backsluttningarna grönskade och storken byggde bo på kyrktaket, var byn en förtjusande idyll. Sedan urminnes tider hade den legat i fridfull ensamhet, bortom allfarvägarna och alldeles oberörd av sådana andliga strömningar som på andra platser i landet hade stiftat ofred och skapat groll och fiendskap bland befolkningen. Då och då under tidernas lopp hade visserligen en gård flyttats bort; och allteftersom markvärdet steg och åkrarna förbättrades hade boningshusen uppförts av bränd sten och hade fått brädgolv och oljemålade väggar och fina mahognymöbler; men alltsammans hade skett så småningom så att ingen egentligen märkte övergången eller tänkte på att det i själva verket hade blivit en helt annan by än den fattiga och förtryckta som för ett par människoåldrar sedan dolde sig här mellan försummade åkrar — den gång då dess män och kvinnor ännu måste göra herrgårdens stora marker fruktbara med sin svett. Åhusen däremot hade inte förändrats. Deras värde hade inte stigit. De låg där i samma lergrå rad och stödde sig i sin fallfärdighet mot varandra med ett skjul här, en gavelvägg där — liksom besjälade varelser som lade pannorna mot varandra för att grubbla över sitt öde. Runtomkring på dörrtrösklarna satt den Guds välsignelse av bleka, svampiga barn som ruvas ut i fattigfolks mögliga halmsängar. Medan släkten uppe i bondgårdarna växte sig allt större och resligare uppföddes i dessa hyddor kull efter kull av dvärgar med långa armar och stora, tomma huvuden mellan oformliga axlar ... förutbestämda att lägga sina "värden" runtomkring i bondens åkrar och mossar. Det kunde väl ibland hända, framför allt när vintern närmade sig och lemmarna var ömma efter den slitsamma skördetiden och bonden hade det skönt i sitt varma boningshus mellan de fyllda ladorna, att någon av detta hyddfolk, som i skymningen släpade sig hem till sina kala rum, våta och utarbetade, kände det värka inne i det tomma huvudet av stridbara tankar eller trycka i bröstet av något obestämt — en gnagande smärta — ett skrik som ville fram. Men det kom inte fram; det kom aldrig fram. Det värkte bara en kort minut och försvann sedan stilla i förnyat slit — som ån som rann ut i det djupa kärret. ... Och på den tiden var det också så att bönderna inbjöd till den stora mickelsmässofesten på krogen. Borden var dukade i de inrökta lokalerna intill den stora, flaggprydda danssalen, där tills vidare de samlades som antingen hade ätit eller väntade på att få äta. Trots att det var två bord i varje rum måste man nämligen äta i flera omgångar. Allt och alla av Åhusens folk som kunde gå eller krypa, ända till gamla krymplingar och tre veckor gamla spädbarn, hade infunnit sig. Till och med dödssjuka personer tog sig denna dag upp ur sängen för att delta i den stora festen, som man i veckor hade talat om och under de senaste tjugofyra timmarna förberett sig för, såtillvida som de flesta under den tiden nästan inte hade ätit någonting. Trots att det var så många människor hoppackade var det nästan tyst i de rum där man åt. Man bara åt. Stora lerfat med varm soppa, lammkött och ångande potatis bars in och tömdes i ett nu som genom ett trollslag. Bondhustrurna, som inte deltog personligen i serveringen utan gick omkring och gav order, skyndade på pigorna som bar in. Färsk stekdoft tillsammans med lukten av brännvin och öl trängde hela tiden in till de olyckliga i danssalen som ännu inte hade ätit och som gick omkring blåbleka med händerna knäppta över sina tomma, kurrande magar. Förr i tiden hade festen alltid hållits på själva Mikaelsdagen; men under senare år hade bönderna på grund av rotfruktsodlingen föredragit att uppskjuta den tills rovorna hade tagits upp. Samtidigt hade de flyttat den från gårdarna hit till krogen för att skona sina egna fina rum och gjort den till ett stort knytkalas för att spara på kostnaderna. Ännu efter tre timmar åt man. Men nu satt man lite mindre hopstuvade kring borden medan däremot trängseln inne i salen och ute i korridorerna ständigt ökade, liksom också munterheten snabbt steg. Alla, även barnen, raglade omkring i ett tillstånd av sällhet, men det var, också vad de flesta männen beträffade, inte så mycket riktig berusning som vad man på Åhusfolkets språk kallade "magfylla". Drängarna gick omkring med mössan bak i nacken och omfamnade varandra; och ett par små stela torpare, som hade fått tag i cigarrer, hade ställt sig ute på vägen där de med putande magar och händerna djupt nere i byxfickorna medlidsamt betraktade de åkdon från grannsocknarna som då och då for förbi. Intill en vägg inne i danssalen och utan att ta del i munterheten stod en gammal man och stirrade ut i luften med stora, färglösa, halvblinda ögon. Hans vadmalsrock, som hade långa skört och var vit i sömmarna av ålder, satt högt upp i nacken på honom och nådde nästan ner till hälarna, och de blå byxorna hängde som en säck kring hans krokiga ben. Trots åldern var däremot hans hår ännu alldeles brunt och bleknat bara nedanför randen efter mössan. Mads Monsen, som uppträdde som ett slags övervärd, gick fram och slog honom gemytligt på axeln. "Jaså, där är ni, Jens Mathiesen! Har ni fått nåt i krävan, va? ... Ni var allt ute med kärestan i går ... Jag säger, ni var ute på åkern med Lotte." Den gamle, som hade ryckt till, skuggade för ögonen med en stor, malmbrun hand och såg oförstående och med darrande mun på den store bonden. En enkelt men nätt klädd äldre gumma med blanka bruna ögon kom ut från en grupp kvinnor strax intill och lade sin hand på hans rockärm. "Han säger, Jens, att du var på åkern med Lotte i går." "Ja — ja", svarade han nu äntligen med hes, knappt uppfattbar röst. "Det — det gick trögt, Mads Mon'; det gick trögt." "Nåja, Lotte har ju blivit lite skranglig också, Jens Mathiesen." "Han säger att Lotte har blivit lite skranglig", upprepade gumman och tittade upp i hans ansikte; hon var lite kortare än han. "Ack ja — ja då; det vill jag lova", svarade han och skakade på sitt lilla huvud. "Det går utför med henne, Mads Mon' ... nu orkar hon inte längre få ur sig lorten, stackars krake. Och man har ju inte mycket till foder att ge henne." "Nåja, hon är ju så liten och behöver inte mycket. Och ni ger henne väl lite korn numera?" "Tre nävar fulla, Mads Mon'! Tre nävar fulla — och resten med piskan", tillade han med en ryckning mittemellan leende och gråt. "Ja, hon är ju gammal, Jens. Man kan inte vänta stort annat." "Lotte är ju gammal, säger han", upprepade gumman när han åter tittade frågande från den ena till den andra. Men när han ändå inte tycktes fatta tog hon själv till orda. "Ja, ack ja — vi blir snart alla gamla och utslitna, Mads Mon'. Man får ju inte klaga, nej; för Vår Herre vårdar sig ju om oss alla, både stora och små; och även om han inte har öst opp åt en med den stora sleven så har vi ju mycket att vara tacksamma för. Men det känns i alla fall lite hårt när man blir gammal och allting faller ifrån och — och ålderdomen kommer och man inte vet hur det ska gå, så — så ... "Nå, nå — mor Mette — ni har ju Mathis." "Mathis", upprepade hon bara halvhögt och tittade osäkert upp på honom från förklädssnibben, som hon oroligt hade vridit mellan fingrarna medan hon talade. "Ja, Gud vet." "Va ... Är det nåt på tok med honom?" "Jag vet inte — men det är det nog kanske", sade hon och kastade åter hastigt en halvt ängslig, halvt forskande blick upp på bonden. "Jag tycker han har blivit så underlig, Mathis ... Och så — så det där brännvinet, Mads Mon', — det kom med ens en sådan rädsla i hennes röst. — "Och skulle det hända honom nåt så — så har vi ju bara honom — för far klarar sig inte länge — han klarar sig inte länge till." "Nå, nå — låt oss inte tappa modet, Mette! Gå nu in och ta en kopp kaffe eller ett glas punsch och upp med humöret; så ordnar det sig nog till slut!" sade Mads Monsen. Och med detta sitt älsklingsuttryck klappade han dem ännu en gång på axeln och tog dem med sig in i det angränsande rummet. Under tiden hade dansen börjat så smått runtomkring dem och snart var den i full gång i hela salen. Lamporna i taket och på väggarna tändes och inifrån skänkrummen kom folk med rykande punschglas. De äldre männen tog av sig i skjortärmarna, grep första bästa käring om livet och brakade i väg med henne utan att bry sig om hennes motstånd. På upphöjningen i ena ändan av salen satt Tok-Kresten och Agg-Per och gned fiolerna så att svetten rann om dem. Mittpå en av bänkarna längs väggen satt, inklämd i den täta rad som tittade på dansen, en figur med löjligt utseende och av obestämbar ålder och stirrade med stora, stillastående ögon efter Ane, som dansade omkring med Mads Monsens son, den stilige Olav. Han var liten till växten, men på hans knän vilade ett par väldiga blåröda händer och mellan axlarna satt ett stort vattenhuvud med tunt slätkammat hår. Det var Mathias. På bänken mittemot satt hans mor och tittade bekymrat på honom. I hennes knä låg faderns hand, som hon höll om med båda sina händer medan han blundade lite. Med ens blev det oroligt borta vid ingången, där prostens vita gestalt dök upp bredvid en svällande äkta maka och omgiven av bönderna och deras hustrur. Efter att en stund i stilla hänförelse ha betraktat de dansande yttrade hans högvördighet en önskan att rikta några ord till församlingen, varpå Mads Monsen stack ett glas punsch i handen på honom och så gavs det tecken åt musiken att sluta. Det blev tyst i salen. De dansande släppte varandra men stod kvar på samma ställe där de hade stannat utan att visa någon större iver att få veta vad prosten hade på hjärtat. Hans tal var också exakt detsamma som det han nu i tio år hade hållit vid detta tillfälle och som icke desto mindre fortfarande rörde honom så starkt att hans röst darrade och tårarna trängde fram i hans vackra ögon. Han talade om med vilken fröjd han skådade ut över denna stora och härliga församling där rik och fattig, hög och låg samlades i gemensam glädje efter lyckligt avslutad skörd "för att tacka den högste". Han bad till Gud att han skulle bevara detta fridens hem mellan de fagra kullarna för "avundsjukans och tvedräktens demoner" och stärka den broderskapskänsla som det denna dag åter hade givits ett så skönt och härligt vittnesbörd om. Till slut gjorde han en konstpaus, tog ett litet steg bakåt och sträckte på sig i hela sin prostvärdighet. "Jag har hört ... har låtit mig berättas ... att vissa människor gärna betecknar denna plats som en av landets 'döda fläckar' ... Kära vänner!" sade han och gjorde en högtidlig handrörelse ut över församlingen. "Om detta är död må Gud bevara oss för liv! Men är det liv må Gud bevara oss för död!" Inte heller den vändningen var främmande för hans åhörare; och ändå stirrade de mycket upplyfta ner i golvet när han nu gick runt i salen för att skåla med var och en. Så stämde musiken upp igen och dansen tog fart med förnyat liv medan prosten och prostinnan tillsammans med bönderna och deras hustrur drog sig tillbaka till krogägarens privata rum, där det dukats en härlig kvällsmåltid med ankstek och kall kyckling, rödvin och frukttårta. Under prostens tal hade Olav och Ane försvunnit. Mathias mor satt på bänken och spejade ängsligt både efter dem och efter sin son, som också var borta. Han gick — lite raglande efter allt han druckit och med darrande händer omkring i skänkrummen och letade; gick också ut i trädgården och bort till stallet och runtom alla längorna och in i havreboden. Han letade i vartenda hörn, varenda mörk vrå. Men han såg ingen, hörde inte ett ljud någonstans. Så gick han långsamt hemåt. På vägen passerade han Mads Monsens gård, som låg förnämt gömd bakom de höga stackarna som bakom en rad mörka vakttorn. Han knöt sina jättestora händer; han pressade ihop läpparna. Om man en stormnatt satte en svavelsticka till halmtaket där borta? ... Hans tjocka läppar log tyst i mörkret. Tanken beredde honom ett ögonblicks vild glädje. Han såg det flammande eldhavet för sig ... de flyende kreaturen ... hela bondbyn som en askhög. Hm-hm. Han kände mycket väl igen den sortens tankar. Det var inte första gången han kände värken i huvudet och trycket i bröstet av detta tunga obestämbara — som sved och brände och ville välla fram. Men det nådde inte fram; det nådde aldrig fram. Han visste det mycket väl, redan nästa dag skulle det vara över. Första maj skulle han gifta sig med Ane; och när Olav en gång fick gården skulle han kanske en dag komma in till honom i strumplästen och med mössan i handen be honom unna honom lite arbete med att köra gödsel och rensa upp igenslammade diken och sticka grisar — Och just så blev det. Källa: "Arabella och andra danska mästarberättelser" (Trevi 1978), översättning Pelle Fritz-Crone. Kategori: Henrik Pontoppidan Kategori: drama